Cervitaur
Backstory The Cervitaur are a secluded people, they live upon an island in the middle of the sea known as Gaia's Breast, there they live in peace and harmony, away from all potential dangers of the world outside due to the protections of the very earth itself. As such they've always been a race that finds no threat in the world and never find need to lie to each other. As such their natural instincts have slowly drained away with time to the point where a predator of very obvious danger will be no more threatening than a house cat to them at first glance. Cervitaurs are children of the earth and as such they live as close to nature as possible often partaking in druid circles and unique rituals in order to further their connection with the world. Cervitaurs don't have a history to them in all honesty, in fact they seem like a race mostly frozen in time, doing the same tasks on a daily basis due to the lack of any external influence on their linear lifestyles. Physical Description Cervitaurs have a close resemblance to Centaurs and can easily be confused as such, but closer observation reveals an abundance of differences. Cervitaurs have the lower bodies of deer and the upper bodies of youthful humans: indeed, even an old Cervitaur will still have the appearance of a man no older than twenty, and they rarely live twice that number. Cervitaurs are lithe creatures, quick on their hooves and flighty by nature. They are much lighter in coloration than most centaurs, both in the upper and lower parts of their bodies. The Cervitaur race encompasses a variety of appearances; one population of Cervitaurs might have longer fur, rougher character and resemble reindeer, while another will share the tiny frame with tufts of fur. This makes it hard to make generalizations about Cervitaur physiology, although the following usually hold true: males have imposing antler crowns, while females sport smaller, straighter antlers; they are herbivores and almost always ruminants; and they are relatively small, standing no taller than a human and often much shorter. Society Cervitaur society is arranged by gender, although again this might vary by phenotype. Males usually live alone or in small gatherings, while females live in larger packs with the fawns. An interested male will approach a pack of females and attempt to court them. A male will usually court around three to five of the females at once. If their affections are returned, the male will live with the pack for a while. While in no way monogamous, a male cervitaur with children will frequent the packs that contain their young, and will tend to them the best they can. (and often sire more children at the same time). Cervitaur find that nature provides for them in life and as such their society never has hunters and are all vegetarians, living off the berries and greens that Gaia gifts to them. As such they tend to lack any survival skills other than foraging for food and harvesting fruits. This only pertains to the Cervitaurs that live on their own on Gaia's Breast, those who live out in society tend to adopt the positive social traits of the society they have adapted into. Normally when a Cervitaur is away from the safety of Gaia's Breast they find themselves to lean towards the way of an adventurer or a hunter and the most active and thrill seeking of them tend to live out there. Relations Cervitaur have no outside relations due to their choice to live secluded upon Gaia's breast, they are very welcoming to those who are swept upon their shore but they find that those few are rare occasions. While on the island they are secluded, for those who have made the journey out to the world they find that they relate well with all races due to their lack of a natural danger warning. Alignment and Religion Cervitaur are always chaotic, no matter what their way to express it is they always tend to be chaotic in order to better represent the true way of nature. They tend to learn towards good but that is not for all of the race. While most races of nature worship mother nature itself Cervitaur worship mother earth; Gaia and seek her blessing in all their daily actions no matter the task. Names Male: Ailde, Eadan, Rònan, Odiane, Zeras, Leikial Female: Eimhir, Donella, Ellette, Liliana, Zelaria, Ophena Cervitaur Racial Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Cervitaur have a +2 to Dexterity and a +2 to Charisma but a -4 to their Wisdom. While agile and very charismatic, due to their seclusion from any natural disease and threats they fail to know the true dangers of the outside world. -1 * Type: Monstrous Humanoid RP * Size,Medium: Unlike their larger cousins the Centaur, the Cervitaur are much slimer and smaller allowing them to be much more agile in battle rather than relying on strength .RP * Speed: Cervitaur have a base speed of 40ft. RP. * Languages: RP Cervitaur begin play speaking their native language of Sylvan. With high INT they can learn, Auran, Common, Aquan, Draconic ,Celestial. Defensive Racial Traits * Greater Luck: Through all odds the Cervitaur tend to be extremely lucky, the essence of nature itself smiling upon the race and aiding them even when they do not know they need help. Cervitaur get a +2 Luck Bonus to Saving Throws. RP Magic Racial Traits * Natural Magic: Cervitaur are blessed by nature itself, they gain the ability to call nature to their side to bend the very nature of the forest without a second thought. RP At-Will/ Woodshape Feats or Skill Racial Traits * Quadraped: The Cervitaur are Quadraped and as such possess four legs. RP * Jumper: Members of this race are always treated as having a running start for jumping RP Weakness Racial Traits * No Natural Predators: Cervitaur live secluded from the world, as such they have no natural predators and tend to find all animals cute and fluffy and all enemies to be nice and people who are willing to speak. They take a -2 to their AC during surprise rounds and a -1 to AC each round thereafter due to shock. If the same creature attacks them again after combat is over they no longer take said penalties due to their previous experience. RP * No Experience: Cervitaur are easily manipulated and don’t tend to believe people would lie to them, whenever someone attempts to deceive them they take a -1 to Will. RP. * Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision; 60ft. ' ' Alternate Racial Traits * Experienced Hunter: A rare breed of Cervitaur prefer to separate themselves from the magic of nature in order to gain more prowess in hunting allowing them to use their Horns and Hooves in combat. They lose their Natural Magic ability but gain a Hoof natural attack and a Gore natural attack, not only that but they no longer suffer from the No Natural Predators weakness trait. These Cervitaurs tend to be Omnivorous and live away from all of the others due to the unnatural way of life. This replaces Natural Magic and removed No Natural Predators. [Hooves deal 1d4 Damage each and are Secondary Attacks.]deals 1d6 Damage and is a Primary Attack.